ohmygoddessfandomcom-20200215-history
Lind
Lind (the romanization used by the Japanese publishers is Lind, while others think that Rind is more accurate) is the fifth goddess to join the pantheon, and she's a very different character than the previous goddesses. She's a Goddess First Class, Special Duty, Unlimited, meaning that she's a Valkyrie - from Heaven's combat division. Given that, her character is very serious, and she doesn't take any nonsense. Her first appearance is actually in the quiz videogame ported to the Dreamcast. It was only later she finally appeared in the manga. Rind first appears at Tarikihongan Temple to quarantine the place, and the state that nobody is to leave the grounds on the basis of her hunting down the Angel Eater. She eventually finds it, and leaves. She appears in a special pair of episodes known to many as Fighting wings based of the video game however this appears to be just after Skuld appears to have her angel back into its egg. Personality Lind's character development relies heavily on her angel, Spear Mint. At first, long ago, Lind only had one angel with a single wing; this led others to call her One-Winged Lind. If you thought Urd had it bad with an angel of black and white, Lind had it worse; an angel with a single wing meant that there's an abnormality with her soul, since an angel reflects the soul of her mistress. Lind seemed to realize that she had more than a single angel, and trained heavily in order to attain the power and strength necessary to call forth both of her angels at once. All she wanted was to be able to fit in, and shows others that she was on equal footing. She never was able to, because we find out eventually that an angel appears when there's a heartfelt need for it. In "Ah! My Goddess Fighting Wings" the angel, Cool Mint had her first appearance on the show, with Spearmint. As a well-known Valkyrie and a War Goddess, Lind adopts a very serious and authoritative stance, making even the Norns respect her. This often causes her to be too severe and strict with others, even if she intended to be more friendly. The only characters who see through this is Belldandy and Keiichi, who remain patient with her. With the help of the other goddesses and Keiichi, Lind's able to finally remember how to smile, and she considers Keiichi to be a lifelong friend. Powers and Abilities As a First-Class War Goddess, Lind is extremely powerful and on par with fellow goddesses Peorth and Belldandy. Her Valkyrie status indicates that her power lies to in hand-to-hand combat techniques, including Judo. We have also seen her magical abilities, and it is revealed that her affinity is to Ice. Lind also has the unique distinction of being the only Goddess alive with more than one Angel, displaying her prowess. Lind's battle abilities are so pronounced that when in combat with Hild, the Daimakaicho of Hell, her opponent had to remove one of her limiters, a significant occasion as normally Hild could take on all three Norns without doing so. TV Series Lind's first appearance in the TV series is episode 22, but only as a silhouette when Belldandy discusses the Valkyries with Keiichi. Rind then appears in episode 23 talking with Kami-sama, and descends to Earth in episode 24 to confront the Lord of Terror. However, she seems a lot more human in this adaption to begin with, and displays kindness and understanding when Belldandy is potentially compromising all of the universe by protecting Keiichi/The Lord of Terror. Lind is voiced by Miki Ito in the Japanese version. Trivia Whilst official sources have her name as 'Lind,' official romanisation schemes for the katakana used for her name, along with the name of the original Norse individual from whom the character is derived, specify her name as 'Rind' in English (although interestingly some Norse sagas have her name as the slight variant 'Rinda'). However, until an official translation is made and produced in print, it's acceptable to be either. Ultimately, her name is both Rind and Lind, especially if you listen to the spoken Japanese name. The 'Ri/Li' syllable actually lies somewhere between the two, being neither an 'L' nor an 'R.' It can be argued, however, that the sound has more in common with a rolled 'R' similar to the sound that is common in Russian and other languages of the type. It is interseting to note that whichever way it is spelt, as a word in old norse, it means "island of the linden trees". Category:Goddesses Category:Fighting Wings Category:Characters Category:Female Characters